Más importante que ganar
by BlackSheep uwu
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados… se suponía que lo que más me importaba en la vida era volverme la mejor coordinadora. ¿Cuándo cambio todo eso? ¿en qué momento ese chico se volvió tan importante y relevante en mi vida? Maldita adolescencia.
1. ¿De nuevo los 4?

**Hola! Antes que todo aclarar que quizás algunas cosas estén algo fuera del contexto original, como por ejemplo la edad de los personajes. Sin embargo, la esencia y todo lo relacionado a la serie y las personalidades se mantiene tal cual :3 Además de mencionar que Pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco. Solo la historia de este fanfic xd espero les guste n_n  
** **PD: Esta historia la había subido hace como más de 6 años xD e hice como 2 capitulos y después me desaparecí de todo, le hice muchas modificaciones y esta vez pretendo darle final y continuar con muchas otras que tenía pendientes ;)**

Corría sin parar por esa gran pradera casi sin aliento, además que el sol no ayudaba mucho con sus rayos que quemaban más que otros días. Lamentaba el ya no estar con sus amigos que la entretenían durante sus largos viajes y así se hacía más corto el camino hacia sus concursos.

May estaba cansadísima, por lo que decidió recostarse bajo un árbol por un rato mientras pensaba y veía las nubes. Después de todo no había tanto apuro en llegar ya que las inscripciones para el concurso Pokémon espiraban mañana al medio día.

La coordinadora a pesar de sentirse agotada y acalorada, estaba muy emocionada, ya que en unos días más tendría la oportunidad de ganar un nuevo listón y así poder clasificar para el torneo que todos los coordinadores esperaban tanto como ella.

Antes de haber iniciado su viaje hacia ciudad Cerezo, lugar donde se realizaría el dichoso concurso, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con sus viejos amigos Brock y Ash. Ambos les contaban sobre sus aventuras y sobre la nueva amiga que habían hecho llamada Dawn, la cual igual tuvo oportunidad de interactuar con May, ya que ambas compartían en común la pasión por los concursos, aunque la chica de pelo azulado aún era una novata en el tema. Ninguno había cambiado en nada con el transcurso de los años. Brock seguía siendo un mujeriego sin remedio ni buenos resultados y Ash seguía siendo un buen entrenador Pokémon con muchas metas y ambiciones. Aunque el chico de pueblo Paleta, ahora con 16 años de edad, si había logrado hacer un cambio en su vida. Según le había comentado su mujeriego amigo, había podido escuchar una conversación a escondidas del entrenador con la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste. Al parecer su amigo ya no era tan despistado y se había motivado y dado valor para iniciar otro tipo de relación con la pelinaranja. Se sentía muy bien por ellos, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierto vacío al pensar en ello, ya que ella a sus 16 años de edad aún no había tenido ningún novio. Pero se le pasaba cuando pensaba que era algo normal, si analizaba las responsabilidades y prioridades que tenía actualmente en su vida.

Mientras disfrutaba de la brisa y la vista de la ciudad que estaba próxima, no podía dejar de pensar y sentirse un poco preocupada por los rivales que se podría encontrar en la competencia. Entre ellos estaba Solidad, la cual no tendría inconvenientes de ver ya que la encontraba muy simpática y agradable, a pesar de ser una fuerte y digna oponente. Por otro lado, estaba el odioso de su enemigo Harley. Como le desagradaba ese sujeto, lo encontraba insoportable ya que disfrutaba el hacerle la vida imposible y molestarla con cierto peliverde… Y ahí venía a su mente el chico de ojos esmeralda, Drew. La idea de verlo no le desagradaba en absoluto, lo había llegado a considerar incluso uno de sus amigos, a pesar de mantener una rivalidad sana. Sin embargo, desde que tenía 14, había empezado a cambiar la relación entre ellos dos. Ella se daba cuenta que no era así ni con Brock ni con Ash, pero con Drew su actitud y comportamiento cambiaban, no drásticamente, pero si habían emociones y sentimientos que solo se producían en ella cuando estaba él. En cualquier caso, jamás se daba el tiempo de analizar aquello más a fondo porque temía darse cuenta de algo que no quería aceptar.

Ya más reconfortada, se levantó de su sitio y camino pacíficamente hasta llegar al centro Pokémon en el cual se realizaban las inscripciones. No tardo mucho pues se distrajo en el camino pensando en todo lo anterior. Al terminar de inscribirse entrego a sus pokemones para que los revisaran en caso de que hubiese algún problema con ellos. Decidió quedarse esperando en el centro Pokémon los 30 minutos que le dijo la enfermera Joy que se demoraría. Mala idea considerando a la ''grata'' persona con la que se tuvo que encontrar.

-May, cariño, que bueno encontrarte aquí – allí estaba parado en frente de ella la persona que menos quería ver… Harley- dime, ya te inscribiste al concurso, ¿no? Porque supongo que para eso viniste- comentó a su manera todo sonriente.

Sacando de quien sabe dónde paciencia le sonrió forzadamente y le hablo como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona.

-Hola Harley. Pues si me acabo de inscribir. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero esperaba encontrarte aquí también- no se le daba muy bien mentir, pero tampoco le gustaba ser mala con la gente.

-¿Si? Entonces haz venido a ver cómo gano el listón que me llevará directo a la copa listón- Le dijo de forma desafiante y burlesca el pelimorado.

-Ya quisieras- Le respondió molesta – Estoy preparada para salir triunfadora en esta competición y también en la copa listón, asique vete preparando para observar mi victoria. - Le dijo sonriendo de forma retadora la castaña. No se iba a quedar callada ante el burlesco coordinador.

-Me imagino que tanto tiempo perdiendo debió darte mucha experiencia, pero eso no cambiará nada mocosa- dijo aun tratando de generar alguna discusión. Ante el comentario May guardo como pudo la calma y siguió actuando como antes.

-Pues sí, mis batallas anteriores me han dado experiencia y estoy mucho más preparada que las anteriores veces, en las cuales te recuerdo te gane en muchas ocasiones- dijo de forma altanera.

-Que chica más prepotente, deberías aprender a ser más humilde como yo (Si, claro). Aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi… tengo entendido que tu rival favorito también se inscribió en la competencia bobita.

-¿Mi rival favorito? No sé de quién me hablas.- Intento disimular la chica, aunque muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente de quien le hablaba.

-No te hagas la que no sabes mi querida May. Sabes perfectamente que hablo del mocoso engreído que tienes por noviecito- dijo para luego mirar a May directamente a los ojos y así ponerla nerviosa. Como le encantaba fastidiarla cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad.

-¿Drew también competirá?- A pesar de saber que había una posibilidad grande de encontrárselo, la coordinadora se sentía un poco inquieta de confirmarlo… Hasta que se dio cuenta- Espera un segundo… ¡Drew no es mi novio, yo ni siquiera tengo novio!- Chilló molesta.

-No tienes para que dejarme sordo. Era solo una broma, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa y alterada?- Le dijo mientras le sonreía de forma triunfante y maliciosa. May entendió de inmediato la insinuación tras esa pregunta, había reaccionado demasiado obvia.

-P-pues yo… yo no…- no sabía que contestarle. Había metido la pata. Éste la miraba expectante sin quitar su mirada maliciosa de ella. En verdad disfrutaba ponerla en situaciones incomodas.

-Harley ya estas molestando de nuevo a May. Déjala respirar un rato, acaba de llegar. Además no a todos les gusta tus bromas- Dijo la chica de pelo salmón interrumpiéndolos. La castaña estaba muy agradecida con la llegada de la presencia de Solidad, ya no tenía que responder nada y podía dejar pasar la vergonzosa situación que su enemigo más molesto la había hecho caer.

-Ay solidad, llegas justo a tiempo. Ya me estaba aburriendo de torturar a esta mocosa, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? Vámonos de shopping, necesito comprar algunas cosas antes de la competencia.- dijo sin más el joven de ojos claros, mientras caminaba hacia la salida moviendo las caderas de forma extravagante.- te espero afuera linda.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos May. No le hagas caso a Harley, es su manera de hacer amigos.- Dijo sonriente la coordinadora de 18 años.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Solidad. No te preocupes, es solo un idiota que disfruta hacerme la vida miserable. En fin, me iré camino al hotel donde me hospedo para comer algo, no he comido nada desde que llegué.- dijo con más ánimos la castaña mientras caminaba junto a su amiga hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos en otra oportunidad entonces, te estaré viendo desde las gradas cuando compitas.

-¿No competirás?

-No, yo ya tengo los 5 listones necesarios para la copa listón. Vine en esta ocasión a relajarme un poco antes de la competencia final y obviamente a entrenar un poco. Ciudad Cerezo queda cerca de ciudad malva donde se realizara la copa después de todo.

-Oh, es una lástima. Pero supongo que tendré la oportunidad de competir contigo en la competencia final.- exclamo entusiasmada la pequeña coordinadora.

-Dalo por seguro. Me alegra haberte visto hoy May y que bueno que podamos estar de nuevo los 4 reunidos en la misma ciudad.- Mencionó alegremente la joven. La mención de una cuarta persona la volvió a poner nerviosa a la castaña, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la mayor.- ¿sucede algo May?

-No es nada… es solo que no me esperaba encontrarme a los 4 aquí.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿ósea que ya has visto a Drew? Pensé no habías alcanzado a llegar.

-No… pero me imagino que dentro de poco lo veré.- dijo aún más nerviosa.

-Y… ¿eso te tiene así?- preguntó la coordinadora con un tono pícaro que hizo sonrojar a la menor.

-Ah… no no, no es lo que piensas… es solo que…

-¡Ay solidad, por dios, después te pones al día con esta tonta, vámonos de una vez que me estoy arrugando y quemando mi hermosa piel bajo el sol!- gritó desde unos metros más allá de las chicas el coordinador, de forma muy dramática.

-¡Nos vemos luego Solidad, adiós!- aprovecho la interrupción del mayor para salir corriendo al mostrador de la enfermera Joy a pedirles sus pokemones, mientras que una frustrada Solidad miraba molesta al joven pelimorado.

-Harley, hablaba algo importante. En fin, supongo que es un tema que deben resolver entre ellos dos.

-Como sea, ese par de mocosos si se gustan y se quieren hacer los idiotas es problema de ellos. Mi problema ahora es mil veces más importante asique vamos caminando.- mencionó indiferente el pelimorado. La verdad le encantaba molestar a la pequeña pareja, pero no estaba interesado en ayudarlos en algo tan tedioso como expresar o confirmar sus sentimientos.

Ambos se fueron. Cuando ya no estaban a la vista May salió del lugar algo temerosa, pensando en la posibilidad de poder encontrárselos y volver a tener una situación incómoda. No quería hablar de algo que ni siquiera ella misma tenía claro o se había dado el tiempo de analizar. Sin más, camino hacia el hotel para comer y descansar un rato y luego se pondría a practicar un poco. Total, aún quedaban 3 días para el concurso.

 **Fin del capítulo! Les gusto? Cualquier comentario, critica u opinión háganmela saber por favor :c todo sirve para inspirarme y motivarme a seguir! Espero tener la segunda parte pronto, nos leemos n_n**


	2. La llegada, ¿Reencuentro?

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Espero hayan tenido unos buenos días, por mi parte han sido geniales :) Lamento la demora, pero pretendo iniciar otros proyectos y la inspiración con el tiempo andan medios escasos. Sin más aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, disfruten!**

A pesar de ser un día muy hermoso y agradable, su mañana no había sido nada grata recordaba…

 _ ***FLASH BACK***_

 _Eran exactamente las nueve de la mañana cuando llego finalmente a ciudad Cerezo. Se dirigió inmediatamente al centro pokémon, ya que él era sumamente responsable y cuidadoso de dejar todo planeado y acabado antes de ponerse a pensar en descansar o relajarse. Sabía que aún faltaban 3 horas para que cerraran las inscripciones para el concurso. Sin embargo prefería hacerlo de una vez ya que tenía que ir después al centro comercial más cercano para comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para sus pokémons y luego ir al hotel a dejar todas sus cosas._

 _Al llegar saludo a la enfermera Joy cordialmente, para luego inscribirse y solicitarle la revisión de sus pokémons. En 30 minutos recién volvería con ellos, ya que había mucha gente, por lo que tendría que perder su valioso tiempo esperando. No le quedo de otra al peliverde coordinador, por lo que se acercó a una máquina de sodas, tomó su refresco y se sentó a esperar. Al menos tendría un espacio para relajarse de todo y pensar en algunas tácticas de entrenamiento…_

 _\- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! Si es el mejor coordinador de todos los tiempos.- Dijo Harley con un tono sarcástico y burlesco mientras se acercaba al pequeño coordinador._

 _-"Un tiempo para relajarme y pensar, si claro. De todos los coordinadores en esta maldita ciudad ¿por qué tenía que encontrarme con él? Definitivamente hoy no será un buen día."- Maldecía internamente. Se limitó a mirarlo con arrogancia y el ceño levemente fruncido, sin intención alguna de darle un saludo siquiera._

 _-¡Drew! Que gusto verte por aquí. Pensé que al igual que yo quizás ya tendrías todos los listones necesarios y no te presentarías a concursar.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él una animada Solidad sonriéndole, lo cual hizo que el chico se relajara y ya no estuviese tan a la defensiva._

 _\- Un gusto verte de nuevo Solidad. Eso sí en unos 5 minutos más me marcho, ya deben estar casi listos con mis pokémons.- mencionó el chico de ojos esmeralda. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo extraño mencionado por la chica.- Espera… ¿Ya tienes todos tus listones? Si ese es el caso, no me tomes a mal, pero ¿qué estás haciendo entonces aquí?_

 _-Verás, estaba dirigiéndome a ciudad Malva. Pero cuando supe que se realizaría un concurso en ciudad Cerezo no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por venir y analizar a los posibles futuros competidores. Después de todo queda este y otros dos concursos más antes de la copa, asique aún hay tiempo para relajarse, entrenar y poder observar a la futura competencia.- Respondió tranquilamente, para luego mirar y dirigirse a su extravagante amigo.- Al llegar me encontré con Harley, el cual me dijo que lo acompañara después de inscribirse a hacer algunas compras y almorzar juntos para ponernos al día._

 _-Tuviste mucha suerte al encontrarte conmigo querida, mira que grata compañía tendrás. Por supuesto tú también estas invitado querido Drew, así podemos charlar de la vida y de cómo te humillaré en el concurso.- Retó el pelimorado divertido._

 _-No me gusta perder mi valioso tiempo hablando de las fantasías absurdas de un lunático, asique paso. Además por lo que veo vienen recién ingresando a realizar tus trámites y yo ya voy apurado a terminar algunos pendientes.- Comentó irritado, para luego levantarse de donde estaba sentado y dirigirse a la pelinaranja.- Espero verte pronto Solidad, Adiós. – Se despidió mientras movía un mechón de su cabello, para luego dirigirse al mostrador, retirar sus pokémons y dirigirse a la salida. Harley lo miraba queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada._

 _-No entiendo cómo te agrada el cabeza de lechuga. Es tan arrogante y fanfarrón. Disfrutaré tanto eliminarlo en el concurso.- se quejaba el coordinador irritado._

 _-Es muy agradable y buen coordinador. Quizás si no pasaras provocándolo se llevarían de maravilla, ¿no lo crees así?- comentó con algo de gracia._

 _-Si claro, primero muerto. Iré a inscribirme antes de que pase más el tiempo y se nos haga tarde para ir de shopping. ¡No me extrañes tanto linda!- chilló al momento que se dirigía al mesón de la enfermera Joy que lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza._

 _-"Actúan como unos niños, siendo que ya todos tienen más de 16 años."-pensaba divertida mientras veía hacia la entrada.-"me pregunto si se generará un reencuentro entre los 4, eso si sería divertido de ver"._

 _Cuando volvió el pelimorado se sentaron a conversar del concurso y de lo que harían luego de almorzar. Cuando de pronto vio que su amigo apuntaba hacia la entrada con una mirada maliciosa. Por inercia ella se volteó hacia esa dirección y noto que una coordinadora pelicastaña se acercaba caminando rápido hacia el mesón de la enfermera, sin notar sus presencias. Vaya que valdría la pena su parada en ciudad Cerezo, pensaba la coordinadora mayor, mientras una sonrisa grande se formaba en su rostro…_

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

Suspiró cansado el joven coordinador mientras miraba el mar desde el balcón de su habitación en el gran hotel. Tampoco era tan malo, solo lo vería en el concurso y después tenía que ignorarlo como siempre hacia. Miró el reloj que reposaba en un cajón al costado de la cómoda cama, el cuál indicaba que eran casi la una de la tarde. Vaya que pasaba rápido el tiempo. Se arregló un poco y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al restaurant del hotel y almorzar algo ligero. No tenía mucha hambre, pero tampoco podía descuidar su salud saltándose las comidas.

* * *

Se le había pasado volando la hora en el centro pokémon. Luego de aquel incómodo encuentro para ella, ya iba ingresando al hotel para recibir su habitación, dejar sus cosas e irse a comer algo. Al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta que era bastante acogedora y linda. Qué bueno que había ganado un cupón de descuento en ese gran hotel en su último concurso pokémon. Dejó sus cosas, se arregló un poco frente al espejo del tocador que había en su dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a comer algo. Tenía mucha hambre.

Al llegar al restaurante se dio cuenta que este era muy elegante y amplio. May observaba maravillada, con sus ojos brillantes cada detalle. Se sentía muy cómoda en ese hermoso hotel, en comparación con los otros lugares en los que solía quedarse, muchas veces incluso en centros pokémons por falta de dinero. Pero había decidido al obtener su premio darse un lujo y lo disfrutaría al máximo, total su estancia era de 7 días. Dirigió su vista a las mesas en busca de una, cuando encontró una ocupada por un coordinador de cabellos verdes. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó su última charla en el centro pokémon y empezó a sentir su cuerpo temblar de los nervios. Un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas al momento en que pensaba si dirigirse a saludar o hacer como que no lo había visto y sentarse en una mesa lo más apartada posible. De todos los hoteles, era lógico pensar que se hospedaría en ese, ya que era el más lujoso de la ciudad y sabía que al chico le encantaban las comodidades y relacionarse con gente con clase. Pero no lo había pensado hasta ese preciso momento. Que incomoda sería su estancia ahí, aunque igual era grande el hotel y no necesariamente se toparían seguido. El chico veía en ese momento el menú tranquilamente, por lo que no se había fijado en la presencia de la chica, siendo que su silla daba en dirección a la entrada.

 _-"¿Qué sucede conmigo? Se supone nos llevamos bien, no debería cuestionarme tanto en saludarlo. Todo por culpa de ese idiota de Harley que me confunde con sus tonterías. Somos solo amigos… entonces, ¿por qué demonios me pongo tan nerviosa?"_ \- Se recriminaba internamente la chica de ojos claros mientras miraba al coordinador. Se sentía tan estúpida al reaccionar tan infantilmente por causa de las mofas habituales de Harley hacia ella y Drew. No era algo nuevo, entonces ¿por qué ahora reaccionaba tan exageradamente?

Estuvo varios minutos en la entrada pensando, hasta que se le acercó un mesero al ver a la chica con cara de afligida.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿espera a alguien o tiene algún problema en el que pueda ayudarla?- Preguntó cordialmente un hombre de unos 28 años aproximadamente. Al hacerlo, la chica se sobresaltó mirándolo, para luego darse cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo en la entrada.

-Eh.. nno descuide, solo estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que era el hotel y en donde sentarme jeje.- Rió nerviosamente la chica mientras le sonreía al mesero. Éste le asintió indicándole que le avisará cuando tuviese su pedido ya pensado para acercarse nuevamente. La chica lo despidió aun nerviosa pero de forma amigable. En ese momento dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la mesa de Drew. Acto que se reprochó internamente de forma inmediata. El chico la veía con esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda, acompañados de una sonrisa divertida formada en su rostro. La chica nuevamente sintió su cuerpo helarse, pero no podía permitirse quedar como una estúpida de nuevo, por lo que sonrió disimuladamente y se acercó al chico…

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado :) Quería igual hacerles una consulta antes de continuar. En futuros capítulos se generaran batallas obviamente y quería saber si preferirían que omitiese detalles de las batallas y me centrara en el marco de la historia y las emociones, acciones y pensamientos Ó si les gustaría que igual me enfocara más detalladamente en las batallas, en los ataques y en los pokémons en sí, no solo en los personajes del fanfic. Espero sus respuestas y comentarios. NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
